


Audrey in the Hospital II - The Unnecessary Sequel

by Colonel_Cooper



Series: The Audrey Horne Drabbles [4]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Audrey in the Hospital" - day 2 of her recovery from the season 2 finale bank explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audrey in the Hospital II - The Unnecessary Sequel

“It’s okay,” said Doc Hayward. “You’re not pregnant.”

Audrey smiled up at him. “Thanks Doctor. That would’ve complicated things.”

“Indeed – well, I have to beat the crap out of your father again.” With that he exited Audrey’s private room, where she was still recovering from the bank explosion. 

“Knock yourself out” she murmured, glancing again at a newspaper. The headline read - “American Fraudster Implicated in Rain Forest Murder.” It turned out that Jake Wheeler had had multiple passports, identities, girlfriends – and wigs! “Well that’s two potential headaches sorted. Now for this actual one – NURSE. HOW ABOUT SOME FUCKING DRUGS?”


End file.
